


Rager Teenager

by hancubus



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys Love - Freeform, Class 3E - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Kunugigaoka, M/M, Secret Relationship, The Virtuosos - Freeform, Yaoi, im jealous, karushuu, simps, theyre whipped your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hancubus/pseuds/hancubus
Summary: Everyone expects Karma and Gakushuu to fight every time they meet, the truth is, they dont.or4 times Karushuu tried to hide their relationship plus 1 time they decided they were tired of hiding.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Rager Teenager

**Author's Note:**

> the song has no connection---or you can connect it do whatever you want, i just like the song lmao. and i tried to make this as cringe-free as possible
> 
> (rager teenager song by troye sivan)

**1.**

Class 3E watched as Karma giggled. The redhead, oblivious to the stares, continued to type away in his phone. His classmates stared wide-eyed. This wasn’t the first time they have seen Karma text, absolutely, but this was the first time they’ve seen the redhead giggling while texting. Knowing Karma, he must be playing a prank on someone to be happy like that. 

Terasaka couldn’t take it anymore and hits Karma’s head with his book. “OW!” Karma rubs his head glaring at Terasaka. 

“Who are you texting Karma?” Kayano asks, the whole class nods, even Korosensei nods as well. Karma just giggled and placed his phone in his pocket. “You guess.” he says. The others just groaned. 

_Whatever, whore._ Karma snickered.

_Who knew Asano-kun could say such vulgar words? I’m shocked!_

“Nyurufufufufu, this will be my next mission! I will find out who is Karma’s love interest! Nyurufufufufu.” The class continued, Korosensei writing on the board while his classmates are silently talking about what they can do to expose Karma. The redhead just grinned, as if they would find something. 

At first it was just questions here and there, but it escalated to stalking. 3E were too eager to find out about his relationship that they did not let Karma breathe even just a second. Following him to the candy shop, the comfort room (yikes!), and now on the way to Gakushuu’s home.

Karma sensed his classmates from far away, he face palms. They are too loud, and obviously they are not really blending in with the crowd with their loud bickering and their bright hair colors that you can’t miss in the crowd. Especially Korosensei and his awful ‘disguise’ that does not work at all especially when his head is sticking out of the sea of heads. 

He hums a tune as he scanned the aisle full of milk, wondering which one Gakushuu would like. Chocolate milk? Strawberry? Gakushuu doesn’t like sweets much so he gets one can of strawberry milk and two of plain milk. He threw a nasty look at the aisle full of banana milk, those shit suck. He secretly glances at his back and sees Korosensei, Maehara, Isogai and Rio (who was dragging Nagisa). 

He circles around the mall more, looking at different bookstores and browsing through the romance section---which earned a lot of whispering from his classmates--- and hopefully find a good book to give Gakushuu, the guy has to be romantic, all he does is study. He goes back to the supermarket again. This went on for 2 hours and he can tell his stalkers are already tired. He laughed in his mind and fished out his phone to call the very man his stalkers wants to meet. 

“Hello.” he was met with Gakushuu’s cold voice, he can tell the other is tired and bored as hell. He’s probably studying for the exams, which Karma should probably do. Maybe they can have a study date later or next week. But for now, he has to eat. Walking around for one hour was tiring.  
“It’s me.” He finds a seat as soon as he placed his order. He immediately hears rustles from the other line.

“I’m sorry, are you busy?” he asks, not really guilty but he apologizes anyway. 

“Nope. I’m almost done.” Lies. Gakushuu is never done with studying. But did he lie because he wants to hang out with Karma? Karma isn’t sure but lately Gakushuu had been trying to give more time for Karma than for school which is a good thing. Karma ain’t complaining. 

“Awe really? Should we hang out then?” he bets a million yen that Gakushuu will say yes.

“Yes.” Despite the short answer, Karma can hear the giddiness in Gakushuu’s voice. _Cute_ .

“Do you want me to pick you up?” 

“Yes please _but pick me up with a car you rarely use, I’m being followed_.” he texted the last bit, not wanting his teacher to hear him. 

He waits at a shed in front of the mall. Karma almost laughs out loud as a black limousine stops in front of him, inside sat a tired but still very handsome Asano Gakushuu holding out his hand. He pulls Karma inside and they both grin at the sight of his classmate’s defeated looks.

The next day, his classmates gave him a look, a look that either says _really_ or _what the fuck_. There isn’t much of a difference anyway. 

“What’s with the look?” No one answered, Nagisa sighed and whispered, “They think you have a sugar daddy!” With that Karma falls in his seat with laughter. 

**2.**

The study date went sooner than expected. A few days after the last attempt, Gakushuu dragged Karma to the library. It was still early in the morning and no student was roaming the halls, except them. Gakushuu dragged him to a secluded corner of the library where no one really visits because one, its just full of science fiction books, and the main campus students don’t go to library to read their science fiction (its actually a shocking discovery the principal allowed sci-fi books in the library), two, its cramped and overall an uncomfortable place to be in. 

Gakushuu pulls out his ethics workbook. Since it is his weakest subject it just makes sense why he decided to study the subject. Karma pulled his Mathematics workbook and started studying formulas and solving a few problems here and there. It wasn’t long until he got bored of solving problems that were too easy for his liking. Gakushuu is a much more harder problem to solve and he is more willing to solve any day. _What a sap._

“Shuu.” he whispered, taking his shoe off before poking the strawberry-blonde boy with his foot. Gakushuu, however, decided to ignore him and continued taking notes. Only scribbling noises were heard in the cramped space of the science fiction corner. 

Karma leans over the table and leaned close to Gakushuu’s face. Gakushuu placed down his book to stare back, face empty but eyes showed a wave of affection that Karma did not know an Asano has a capability to feel. He smirks at the blonde and the blonde smirks back at the redhead. 

“You are stupid, Akabane.” Gakushuu whispers, still lost in Karma’s golden orbs. Karma’s eyes has a unique shade in it, although not as bright as Nagisa’s blue eyes or as pretty as Hayami Rinka’s bright green eyes, it still has the ability to suck Gakushuu in. Gakushuu is wrapped in Karma’s pinky finger. 

“Really? Second place?” Karma’s eyes scrunch up as he giggles, thats when Gakushuu decided to just forget all about studying. He grabbed Karma’s jaw, not that harsh but not that soft either, just the exact amount of force to fluster Karma. The red head grunted, taken aback about Gakushuu’s sudden intimate action. 

“I missed you.” Karma said, smiling. Not the usual cocky smile, but an actual genuine smile and Gakushuu never felt more happy to be the only one to ever see this side of Karma. Boyfriend privileges, obviously. 

“We just hung out last night.” He finally let go of Karma, although Karma did not back away. He continued to stare closely, drinking up every feature of Asano Gakushuu. Gakushuu wanted to melt. They shouldn’t be flirting at all in public spaces when their relationship isn’t out…yet. Any random person who wants to read science fiction--for some reason---might just burst in and they would be busted. 

“Gakushuu?” Karma almost fell on the floor from the impact of when Gakushuu pushed him off. Sakakibara Ren however, who is holding his poetry booklet did not seem to notice. 

“Hey Ren, what brings you here?” Gakushuu asks, as if a few seconds ago he wasn’t almost lips to lips with his secret boyfriend. 

“I heard voices so I decided to check who might be on the science fiction corner, turns out it was just you two.” he said, giving a not-so-subtle glare directed to Karma. To be fair, class 3E isn’t exactly welcomed in the library after the last encounter with four other members of the big five. They stirred quite a lot of rumors but thankfully subsided after a few weeks or so, the event although wasn’t forgotten. 

“Why are you here anyway Asano? Its the science fiction aisle, did you not notice?” 

“Nothing, its just quiet in here until this guy--” Gakushuu glares at Karma who gave him a smug smile. “--decided to ruin my peaceful study session.” Ren nods and takes a seat beside Gakushuu, not before glaring at Karma once more. 

“Shouldn’t I be like, part of the Big 5 since I’m rank one and all.” Karma says, Gakushuu nudges him with his foot. Karma nudged him back. Soon it became a competition. It didn’t stop even with the rest of the Big 5 sitting beside them---and throwing Karma a nasty glare---to study. 

(No one needs to know he’s playing footsies with Gakushuu under the table.)

**3.**

Karma has no idea how he got into this situation---hiding inside Gakushuu’s closet as his father entered the room. It was quite funny since they were not out yet to Principal Asano. Principal Asano usually stayed late at school to do paper works and principal stuff, and when Karma comes over, Gakushuu had the maids swear not to tell. So it wasn’t just the two of them who knows about their relationship, but the maids were glad to keep a secret about their _‘young master who is now in love’_. 

“Can you please get out?” Karma could tell Gakushuu was now annoyed. Their cuddling session was suddenly interrupted by a panicking maid telling them that the Gakohou was home. 

“Are you hiding something from me Asano?” Karma cringes. What father calls his son his surname? But knowing the Asanos it might be their way of showing love and affection. He forgots about it as he heard footsteps coming closer to the closet. Karma’s breath hitches when he heard a slight creak. He is doomed. 

“Nothing sir. I am just tired from studying all day.” Its true, Gakushuu and Karma had been studying all day---mostly Asano--- and only stopped when Karma asked to cuddle. Gakushuu was quick to leave his books behind for Karma. A huge character development, really. 

“Its good to see you taking you studies seriously, especially after you ranked second.” _Ouch._ That must have hurt for Gakushuu. Gakushuu isn’t lazy or stupid. He worked hard for everything he has. His rank in the school and for his position in the student council. It was not because he’s the son of the principal but because he is hard working and smart. But he surely was unfortunate having a father like Gakohou. 

He heard footsteps. There was no goodbyes to tell Karma that the Principal had gone out of the room so he waits inside the closet, knees pressed against his chest. Not long after, the door closed with a loud bang and the sound of a lock clicking. 

“Come out now.” He heard so he pushed the the doors of the closet before falling out. Karma stretches his legs after sitting in a cramped up space. Who knew an Asano has a small closet? Shouldn’t they have a ginormous walk in closet? But Gakushuu don’t really go out much, his closet is just his uniforms and a few t-shirts and hoodies plus the business suits his father made him wear. 

“I’m sorry.” Gakushuu pulled him back to bed. The redhead immediately wraps his arms around Gakushuu. 

“You don’t have to say sorry idiot.” Karma flicks Gakushuu’s forehead, in return Gakushuu placed a small kiss on Karma’s cheek. 

“You know it right?” He asks a flustered Karma. Karma knowing what Gakushuu meant decided to be annoying.

“Know what?”

“You know it.”

“Say it idiot.”

Gakushuu paused and made eye contact with Karma, his violet eyes wide and full of affection. He cups both of Karma’s cheeks with his hands and leans close. He let himself free for a while, relaxing with Karma, not worrying about school or his grades that doesn’t need worrying at all. 

“I love you.” He whispers before pressing a chaste kiss on Karma’s lips. The redhead smiled and messed with his hair. 

“I know.”

They slept the rest of the night, not waking up when the maid called them for dinner. And when Gakohou sees another pair of shoes that is not his son’s, he keeps quiet. 

**4.**

“Do you feel good having me as your dirty little secret?” Karma giggles, Gakushuu couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He can punch Karma right now but he’d rather not. Last time he did, Karma got a busted lip and deprived Gakushuu of his kisses.

_“Why do you have to ruin my pretty face? Now I don’t have a face to show to my father-in-law!”_

They sat under a tree in the main campus garden. Hardly anyone comes to the garden because they were too busy studying plus the fact that it is past five and most of the students are at home. It was mainly Karma’s decision to hang outside, Gakushuu of course, follows. 

Gakushuu felt the corner of his lips slightly move up. It always seems natural with Karma, acting like an actual human and not a robot. Karma brings out the human in Gakushuu---the feelings and emotions he used to lack. 

“You are stupid, first place.” Gakushuu leans forward, his lips dangerously close to Karma’s. Karma pulls him on his lap. Gakushuu lets out a small squeak of surprise, he reddens in embarrassment. Karma doesn’t tease him this time but instead tucks the stray hairs in his face to the back of his ear. 

“You are unusually submissive today Shuu.” Karma says, no signs of teasing in his voice. Gakushuu sighs and lays his head on the crook of Karma’s neck. The redhead raised his hand to comb Gakushuu’s soft strawberry blonde hair. It was rare to have times like this. Normally, Karma would tease Gakushuu for being submissive and obedient. He probably noticed dark circles in Gakushuu’s eyes. 

“Are you tired?” Gakushuu nodded. Karma said nothing but rubbed Gakushuu’s back. Gakushuu always loved back rubs while Karma loved belly rubs. He acts like a dog, really. Especially when he sees Gakushuu in a distance, his head perks up and Gakushuu could almost see his nonexistent tail wagging in the air. 

“I wish I could graduate already, I hate school.” Gakushuu whispered. Karma laughs at his remark. 

“Gakushuu? Hating school? That’s new to me.” Karma placed a small peck on Gakushuu’s hair. Karma is especially affectionate today but Gakushuu doesn’t want to complain. Who is he to complain, really? Akabane Karma? Giving you a kiss? Gakushuu could die peacefully now. 

“But, on a serious note, please rest Shuu. I don’t want you getting sick.” Gakushuu broke their hug and faced Karma smiling. He cupped Karma’s cheeks and placed a chaste kiss. 

“I will never get sick, but if I _am_ sick, I have you anyway first place.” Karma grins at the nickname and carefully placed Gakushuu on the ground, now it was him straddling Gakushuu. 

“You are such a good boy today second place that I will reward you with tickles!” Karma squeezed Gakushuu’s waist, the blonde haired boy giggled uncontrollably. 

“Stop! P-Please!” Gakushuu struggled to breathe as Karma continued to tickled him. 

“Say the magic word Gakushuu!” Karma laughs. Gakushuu thought of a few. First place? Karma already heard that a lot today. Karma? no. What about please? But Karma won’t stop for a please. Lucky for Gakushuu he still has one option left.

Gakushuu grabs Karma’s neck and pulls him for a kiss. The tickles stopped coming as Karma placed both his arms beside Gakushuu’s head for support. It was almost impossible to kiss as they were smiling to much. Their teeth clashed but they didn’t want to stop.

It was fun while it lasted. 

“KARMA!” The two scrambled to get away from each other. 

“Did they see us? Shit!” Karma whispered under his breath. The figures neared them and they finally recognized them. It was Nakamura, Kanzaki, Sugino, Maehara, Nagisa and an odd looking guy. 

“Karma! Please don’t fight the student council president! He can get you expelled!” Sugino grabs Karma away from Gakushuu. Gakushuu almost acted on his reflexes to pull Karma back. He placed his hands behind his back just to be sure. 

“You.. thought we were fighting?” Karma asks, dumbfounded. 

“Well, yes? What else would you two be doing except fight?” Nakamura answers. 

“We were on our way home from the library but we saw you two rolling on the ground. I’m sorry Asano! We’ll take Karma back now!” Maehara says and walks away, the rest following behind, well except Karma and the odd guy. Seems like they forgot to bring Karma with them. 

“I saw it all nyurufufufufu!” The two froze. “Don’t worry! I approve of your relationship! You seem to be getting along well nyurufufufuuf!” Karma’s shoulders relaxed. 

“It means a lot sensei!” So this guy is a teacher? First of all, he is wearing an odd uniform. Second of all, he is very tall. And third, his arms flop around the air. The odd teacher leaved. Karma turned at Gakushuu before waving. 

“I’ll call you later second place.” he smirks and gives a wink. Gakushuu scoffs and waves back. 

**+1.**

Gakushuu ran as fast as he could as soon as he heard the news from his father. Apparently 3E’s teacher, Korosensei, was a giant octopus who destroyed the moon and was supposed to destroy the earth today, which is also the day of the graduation. There were news about the class being hostages but the Principal had turned the television off before he could hear what the reporters are talking about. 

There was no way 3E are hostages. It has to be a lie or a cover up, its the government after all. And besides, Karma speaks so highly about their octopus teacher. The E class have excelled this school year, with all of the class in the top 50 spots in finals, Karma said it was because of Korosensei’s reviewing tactics. They always do things on their own too, for example, Karma wandering around main campus and skipping classes. Gakushuu is sure that what the news said was false. Karma respected his teacher even though he rarely respects teachers especially after what happened last time. Karma follows his teacher’s advice even though he hates taking orders from people. 

Karma must be devastated right now. His parents are rarely home, part of the reason why he comes over to Gakushuu’s house often. Karma’s house is full of souvenirs from other countries his parents travel to. It just reminds him of the absence of his parents and how they left him to travel around the world. Now, Korosensei’s death must have affected him. Korosensei was more of a parent than his actual parents. 

He reached the base of the mountain. It will be a long trek but he can manage, for Karma. Adrenaline surged through his body, he sprints faster as the sun peeked through the horizon. Any moment now, and the sun would rise. He reaches the old gate and ran past it. He stopped at the door of the classroom to gather himself and to take a deep breath. 

He scans the room and finds Karma at the back sitting. Did he sleep? Gakushuu has no idea. He waves to Karma and the redhead sees him in his peripheral vision. Karma stood up and jogged to hsis direction. His cheeks had tear stains in it and his eyes were red. He captures Gakushuu in a hug and buries his face in the blonde’s chest.

“How are you?” Gakushuu asks. That was a terrible question knowing that the answer would be a no, but Gakushuu didn’t know what to say. He has never comforted anyone before. Asano Gakuhou is too cold for that, the Virtuosos know better than asking him for comfort, and Karma _never_ cries. Until now. He tugs Karma’s hand and leads them outside at the steps. 

“I miss him already.” Karma murmurs against his shoulder. The both of them took a seat on the steps just in front of the building, both watching the sky light up in different shades of blue, yellow and pink. Karma hugged himself, still in his special uniform. Gakushuu sees Karma shivering and he removed his own jacket and hands it over to Karma.

“You know it would be romantic if you hugged me right?” Karma scoffed but accepted the jacket. It was freezing but Gakushuu was still sweating after his long hiking. It was a pain to get up on the mountain but it was worth it. 

“When am I ever romantic, Akabane?” he gives his boyfriend a smug smile, his violet eyes twinkling in amusement. 

“When you kiss me, Asano.” Karma throws back another smug smile, mirroring Gakushuu. 

“Are you saying you want me to kiss you?” Gakushuu asks. Karma nods cheerfully but Gakushuu pushed his face aside with his hand. Karma snorts in amusement.

“I’ll kiss you, later, when you get your diploma.” Gakushuu reluctantly stood up, pulling Karma with him in the process.

“I’ll meet you later, hmm?” Gakushuu tucks a few stray hairs in Karma’s ear. Karma smiled at the action, grabbing Gakushuu’s wrist and placing a small kiss. 

“I’ll see you!” Gakushuu watched as Karma disappeared inside the building. It was his cue to leave. He slowly trekked down the mountain, mindful of his steps as there were a bunch of rocks and branches sticking everywhere, as well as a few older looking men tied up in one corner. Gakushuu has no idea how he did not notice any of those before. Maybe it was the adrenaline? The worry? The want to see Karma? 

On his way down, he passes Karasuma Tadaomi and Irina Jelavich. He heard they were also the other teachers of class 3E. He had seen them before in school assemblies and in events. Were they also part of the government? Or are they assassins? Or are they normal teachers?

He ignores it when the pair looked at him with wide eyes and mouth agape as he walked down the mountain nonchalantly. They can take it whatever they want, Gakushuu did not feel the need to explain. 

A few more hours passed and the Kunugigaoka student body are seated on chairs inside the civic center. The school was on temporary lockdown so they had to change venues for the graduation. The principal called out their names one by one. The class 3E are seated at the center and close to the stage. They were called one by one and Gakushuu’s heart swelled in pride when Karma’s name was called. 

“Akabane Karma.”

“Hai.” Karma stood up, looking straight and walked up the stage. Gakushuu raised his eyebrows as he observed Karma interacting with his father. Karma must have said something worth of Asano Gakuhou’s flustered face. He accepted the diploma and posed for a picture. He spares Gakushuu a glance and a sneaky wink that goes unnoticed by everyone else. 

Gakushuu and the rest of the main campus students got their diploma and they all dispersed to the lobby, meeting their parents. Gakushuu went straight to the lobby, knowing that Karma’s parents won’t attend. He scanned the crowd for the redhead, worried he might feel dejected but sighed in relief when he was in a small group with his classmates. 

“Just tell us the go signal and we’ll go to our posts immediately.” Seo whispered. 

“Thank you, please wait for a minute or so, the doors will be opened soon.” Gakushuu ordered and Seo ran to his the others barking out orders. Gakushuu knew the media somehow will find a way to make the situation a lot worse so he made a plan beforehand. 

_“Can you help me?” He asks the Virtuosos. They nodded except a skeptical Sakakibara._

_“Why are you exactly doing this? I know you don’t care about them even though you speak like you do. Do you have any ulterior motives?” Expected from Sakakibara to read under Gakushuu’s faux innocence._

_“I don’t have any other motives Ren, please stop reading too much into it.” He smiles, the usual sweet smile he puts up as a front. Ren however was not convinced but agreed to the plan nonetheless._

_“You don’t have to worry, if I have any other motives, you’ll figure it out by the end of graduation.” he walks away leaving his friends confused. They’ll figure it out on their own, they’re the top students, after all._

“The doors will be opened in 90 seconds. The press will barge inside and probably cause a stampede. Our main goal is to escort class 3E to the bus without any injuries.” Gakushuu speaks at the walkie-talkie. It seems a little over the top but its Asano Gakushuu. Do not expect less from an Asano. 

Ninety seconds flew by quickly. The doors of the building opened, revealing a group of eager and scoop-hungry reporters. Gakushuu nods at the Virtuosos and they shooed away the reporters that were trying to harass---interview the students. They held a giant tarpaulin of the school’s logo and place it over their heads, hindering the chance of reporters taking pictures from above and any other angles as they circled the whole class with him at the front. 

“A-asano?” There was a surprised squeak from one of Karma’s classmates. 

“We might not get along, but we happened to study in the same school. And as your president, it is my duty to protect who are under me.” he said smugly and lead the way outside. They reached the bus and one by one the students boarded the vehicle, leaving the last two, Karma and Nagisa. 

“Congratulations Shiota Nagisa. I heard you did well with your… assassination.” Gakushuu admits it was a cruel thing to say, but he could not stop himself in time. It was just natural at this point to taunt the 3E students. 

“Don’t be an asshole Shuu! But, hey! Thank you for that!” Karma says giving Gakushuu a smile. Gakushuu melts.

“I… of course. That is the least I can do.” he mutters softly, and surprisingly shy. Nagisa looks back and forth between the two, slowly realizing there is something else between them other than the white-hot rivalry. 

“So… are you coming with us? We plan to eat somewhere together before we go home.” Nagisa offers. Gakushuu’s cheeks slightly flared. Nagisa might be a little charming but Karma is a hundred times more. Karma gave him an eye roll. _So much for being a loyal boyfriend!_ He can almost hear Karma say. 

“I guess. But you have to let me treat you, for all the troubles I have caused you.” He said politely and Nagisa beams at him.

“Of course Asano! We’d be happy to!” Nagisa climbs first. Karma looks at him with a playful glint in his eyes. 

“What are you planning?” Gakushuu asks. Karma said nothing so he asked again only to be pulled into a kiss by Akabane fucking Karma. He made a noise of surprise, as well as the people around them. The Virtuosos and 3E ogled at them. He gripped the front of Karma’s shirt, ruining the well ironed uniform. It didn’t take long for Karma to break the kiss, but Gakushuu was glad the kiss was not as intense as he thought it would be---those kisses are just for him and Karma to enjoy. He doesn’t want anyone to see him kissing the life out of Karma. 

“I…” Gakushuu couldn’t form a coherent sentence but it did not matter because Karma was dragging him to the bus. 

“Don’t say anything second place. Your minions can tag along too, only they sit on the floor.” Gakushuu’s face turn into crimson as he hears the class whistle and holler as they find their seats. They ended up sitting at the back formally taken by Itona and Yoshida. They said they didn’t want to see them act lovey dovey so they better sit at the back instead. 

“I hate you Akabane.” he grits his teeth, seething in anger. 

“You don’t.” 

“You’re right. I love you.” Karma sputters at the sudden display of affection but instantly recovers. 

“Since you love me, would you sit on my lap?”

“THERE ARE VACANT SEATS YOU DIPSHIT!”

In the end, Gakushuu was on Karma’s lap. As embarrassing as it was, he has no choice. He was give choices whether to sit on his lap or have no kisses. Gakushuu knew Karma isn’t lying. That fucker is evil and will do anything to get Gakushuu to do his bidding, including taking away Gakushuu’s kissing privilege. 

“I hate you so much.” 

“I love you too!”

“CAN YOU SHUT UP YOU LOVESICK IDIOTS!” the whole class laughed.

**Bonus**

The class chose to eat at Muramatsu’s. They said Muramatasu Takuya is a great cook so the class sat in three separate tables as they wait for the food to cook. Gakushuu and Karma sat together along with Nakamura, Nagisa, Isogai, Maehara, Kayano, Sugino and Kataoka. 

“So you two are dating?” Nakamura asks.

“Yes.” Karma pulls Gakushuu’s cheeks. Gakushuu said nothing but sipped his iced tea. 

“Ahh! I never thought it would be you. My first guess was Nagisa but I was wrong.” Nakamura said scratching her head. Isogai gave Karma and Gakushuu sorry eyes. 

“That’s rude to say something like that Rio! President Asano is still here you know!” Isogai said to Nakamura. Nakamura then gives them a sheepish smile.

“Its fine Isogai.” 

Meanwhile at the center…

“WHAT--” Ren finally realized that Karma had kissed Gakushuu. He was about to protest only to realize that the bus was long gone leaving the four of them still standing, as well as some student council members who are also frozen in shock and disbelief. 

“You didn’t know?” Ren almost jumped as Asano Gakuhou appeared beside him. 

“We-- We have no idea sir!” Seo answers. Gakohou nods and sighs. 

“I had an idea but I’m not sure. But now it is confirmed. I can’t do anything about it, Gakushuu won’t listen.” Gakohou turns to his side and signals the chauffeur. 

“So… you’ll just leave them be?” Gakuhou nods at Seo’s question. 

“Yes now come with me, lets catch up with them.” 

And when they arrived Muramatsu’s place, the whole E class welcomed them with awkward but warm smiles. And Gakushuu definitely did not sulk at the sight of his father.

**Author's Note:**

> are you so painfully single you cry when you read fluff, coz i do. but the problem is i dont want to have a gf/bf coz i think being in a relationship costs a lot of energy so i wanna stay away from that atm also im young (im not 13 or anything) but like yeah


End file.
